Veteran's Day
by Alica1990
Summary: A Jibbs Veteran's Day one-shot


**I was thinking of the meaning of this day, about all the Veterans who sacrificed their lives for my freedom and our country and I thought up this one-shot in honor of them. Happy Veteran's Day everyone, hope you enjoy.**

Shots rang out into the cold November air, as Retired Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood overlooking Arlington National Cemetery as the annual Veteran's Day ceremony took place. He stood tall among other military officials, congressman, and even the President as they honored the men and women who had served our country. In his dress blues, Gibbs saluted all higher ranking officials and shook hands with others. Looking to his right he caught Jenny's eye, as she watched him from afar. He smirked letting her know he was okay, before turning back to look out over the cemetery once again. A small hand slipped into his, and he sighed audibly still thinking of all the men he had served with who hadn't made it home.

"Jethro? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine Jen. Are you okay?"

"I'm doing okay. It just makes me kind of sad, I guess."

"Do you miss him?" he asked turning to look at her.

She stepped into him, hugging him close. "Who?"

"Your dad."

"A little more every day. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never asked before and somehow the timing felt right."

"Yeah." She said turning to stare back out at all the headstones.

"Leroy?" someone called from behind them, making Jenny smirk at the look on his face at the use of his first name.

They both spotted an older black man making his way toward them through the crowd. Jenny watched Jethro's face light up, nodding to the man.

The man who wore an old weathered Marine uniform, stopped in front of them saluting Jethro. Gibbs stepped out of Jenny's grip saluting the man back, before hugging him.

Jenny stood shocked watching the older man, on his uniform, placed honorably was a Medal of Honor.

"Jethro?" Jenny whispered, making both men turn towards her, smirking slightly. The younger of the two of them took her hand with his, pulling her in closer.

"Jen I would like you to meet Leroy Jethro Moore recipient of the US Medal of Honor for his service in the United States Marine Corp during World War II. He's also my namesake."

"Uncle LJ, this is Director of NCIS Jennifer Shepard also my girlfriend."

Moore stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

Jenny laughed shaking his hand, "Please call me Jenny. So you're the famous Leroy Jethro the 1st?" she joked teasingly.

"That I am Jenny. That I am. How have you been Leroy?"

"I've been okay sir. It's been a long time."

"That it has my boy, how's Jackson he doing okay?"

Gibbs looked down, avoiding eye contact. Jenny watched him, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Mr. Moore…"

"Please call me LJ."

Jenny smiled, "Okay LJ, Jethro and his father had a falling out a while ago, and they haven't spoken since."

"I see." LJ looked over at Gibbs, seeing a somewhat sad facial expression on his face.

"Leroy, I know it's been almost thirty years since the last time we spoke, but I remember you used to love coming to me for advice."

Gibbs looked up, nodding.

LJ gestured to all the gravestones lying out in front of them. "Leroy take a look around you son. Today is a day to remember those who have fought to keep this country safe. Today is the day to remember what both you and I have sacrificed to be standing here in this very spot. Whatever you and your father fought about is insignificant to what you have overcome already just by being here with this beautiful women in your arms. I'm dying, and nothing can change that. I've made choices I'm not particularly proud of, we all have, but what I've also come to realize that without those choices I wouldn't be who I am today. In six months' time those choices will be a thing of the past, they won't matter anymore. Your father is still here, he's still your father Leroy and he loves you. The past is the past, you need to learn to let something's go."

Gibbs nodded fiercely, wiping quickly at the tears that leaked out of his eyes. Jenny wrapped him in a hug, and buried her face in his neck. She sniffled, and Gibbs pulled back wiping tears off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. She kissed him softly, before they both turned to look at the older man once more.

"Thanks' Uncle LJ." Gibbs said hugging him. "You're right; I'll give him a call this afternoon. Are you really sick?"

"I'm afraid so, Leroy. I came today specifically for the ceremony, I had also hoped to run into you."

"Do you need anything? I mean anything at all?"

"Nah, I have all need already but thank you. What I hoped to see you for was to say goodbye and to give you this." he reached up to the Medal of Honor taking it off his uniform and pinned it to Gibb's.

Jenny gasped, and Gibbs looked down at the medal.

"LJ I don't think…."

"I want you to have it Leroy. I know you'll wear it proudly."

Jenny leaned in kissing the older man's cheeks, before taking Gibb's hand within her own.

"I will sir. Thank you sir." Gibbs saluted him once again.

"Happy Veteran's Day Leroy." The older man said turning to leave.

"Happy Veteran's Day to you too Uncle." Gibbs and Jenny watched the older man leave, before turning to face each other.

"Happy Veteran's Day Jen." Gibbs said smiling down at her.

She leaned up rubbing her hand over the medal, before kissing him chastely on the cheek. "Happy Veteran's Day to you too Jethro. I'm so proud of you."


End file.
